I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronics circuits, and more specifically to techniques for generating random values.
II. Background
Random number (RN) generators are widely used to generate random values for various applications. For example, a computer-like device that implements a cryptographic security algorithm typically needs a source of random values (usually random binary bits). A RN generator may be used to provide random values to the computer-like device for the cryptographic security algorithm. A RN generator is also commonly referred to as a RNG or a random bit generator (RBG).
A RN generator may be implemented with an entropy source that can provide a sequence of random bits. The entropy source may be implemented with a physical device having state transitions that can be modeled by a simple first-order Markov process to the most extent, so that entropy quality and related security strength can be more easily quantified to ensure sufficient security strength. Random bits may be derived from a sequence of state transitions of the physical device. However, most physical devices that can be used for an entropy source are expensive, require high power, and generate data slowly. Furthermore, it may be difficult or impractical to model the state transitions of these physical devices as simple Markov process, which may make it more difficult to quantify the performance of the physical devices.